Birthday Surprises
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: It's Starfire's birthday and a certain Boy Wonder has a special surprise for her. OS RobxStar


Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but I'm working on them. This is probably gonna suck because I'm not too good with one shots. Well, here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

The sun was about to rise, and the air around the girl was chilly. She had expected him to be there with her, but he wasn't–yet. She sighed and moved her arms so that she was leaning on them with her petite figure. The wind blew softly and it slightly blew her long hair with it. The sun was finally starting to come up; it was the girl's favorite part of the day. A figure approached her.

"Hey." Came a cool voice, and the girl, Starfire, realized it was Robin's. She smiled to herself. He was the only one that could make her smile like that.

"Hello. You are late." She joked, turning to look at Robin, who also had a smile plastered to his face.

"I, uh, had some...things...to do." Robin replied, laughing nervously. For a split second, Sarfire's smile turned into a frown, but before Robin could make sure he wasn't seeing things, she was smiling again. Starfire motioned for him to sit next to her.

"So...How long have you been up here?" Robin asked, sitting down closer to the Tameranian princess. She turned to face him, and Robin noticed that she looked absolutely radiant when the sun shone on her.

"About an Earthly hour." Starfire responded, a little upset that he had forgotten what today was. Robin nodded, quickly glancing at the sunrise.

"Hey, can I show, er, give you something?" Robin asked, glancing from the rising sun to Starfire.

"Yes, you may." Starfire said and Robin helped her up.

He opened the door and they descended down the stairs until they were in the hall with all of the Titans' rooms. He walked to his room and stopped at the door to punch in his code. The door slid open with a _swish!_ and the two Titans walked into the organized room that they rarely saw.

It was the same as it was the last time Starfire was in there; when Robin went to seek the True Master. Robin walked over to his night stand and started rummaging through the first drawer, determined to find whatever he was looking for. He must've found it because he stopped looking, shut the drawer, and placed a small velvet box on the night stand. He motioned for Starfire over, and she walked over to him, utterly confused.

"Robin, what is the meaning o--" Robin cut her off by gently putting his finger on her lips.

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Robin whispered softly in her ear. Starfire gasped. He _did_ remember! Starfire's eyes were brimmed with tears, and Robin wiped away the first tear that fell on her sun-kissed cheek. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the gift and told her to sit down on his bed.

"And I wanted to give you something special." Robin said, grabbing the box from the stand. Starfire gasped once again and let more tears fall from her emerald eyes. He gave her the box, surprised that he hadn't screwed up yet. Starfire looked at the velvet box, then at Robin, then back at the box and slowly began to open it. Inside, was a beautiful necklace that had a diamond star on it. On the star, their were letters engraved. Starfire wiped some of her freshly fallen tears before reading the words.

_Starfire,_

_You will always be my star,_

_And your fire will always burn in my soul_

_Love, Robin_

Starfire reread the engravement and cried even harder. She collapsed into Robin's chest, soaking his uniform. Robin stroked her hair lovingly, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Robin?" Starfire choked out in between sobs. She looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Yes?" He whispered, wiping away more of her tears.

"Do you...love me?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Robin said, smiling and stroking her hair again.

"I love you, too." Starfire said, smiling. She cuddled closer into his chest and smiled even more. Today was her eighteenth birthday and everything had gone perfect so far.

"Go ahead into the bathroom and get washed up. The other Titans are getting ready for your party." Robin said, causing Starfire to get up from her position on him. Robin walked out of the room as soon as the princess walked into her private bathroom.

* * *

_**Ops. Room**_

"What took you so long?" Beast Boy whined, pausing to blow up yet another purple balloon. Raven was hanging up banners using her telekinetic powers. Cyborg was in the kitchen making a triple decker cake.

"I had to give Star her gift." Robin said casually, leaning on the doorway. Beast Boy opened his mouth with a surprised expression plastered on his green features.

"_My_ gift." Robin corrected, realizing his mistake. The Titans had bought Starfire a really expensive gift and wanted to give it to her when they were all there.

"You bought her something separately?" Cyborg asked, getting interested in the conversation. Robin sighed. Beast Boy had to get curious.

"Yeah." Robin answered simply, hoping he wouldn't have to go into detail.

"Was it a gift proclaiming your love to her?" Beast Boy asked jokingly, earning himself a whack across the back of his head; courtesy of Raven. Robin blushed a deep shade of scarlet and Starfire burst into the room, looking as if she hadn't been crying at all.

"Hey, happy b-day, Star!" Beast Boy greeted, giving Star the goofy smile that he was known for. Beast Boy hopped onto the couch where the bag of balloons were and started blowing them up again.

"Yeah, happy birthday." Raven said dryly, not even bothering to even glance at Starfire.

"Happy birthday! How old are ya now?" Cyborg asked cheerfully, taking a break from frosting the cake to chat with her.

"I am 18, according to Earth years." Starfire answered, subconsciously touching the necklace that hung around her metal neck plate. Cyborg looked at the necklace thoughtfully.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh, this?" Cyborg nodded. "It is the gift that Robin had bought me for my day of birth." Starfire said, removing her hand from her the diamond necklace.

"Oh, okay." Cyborg said with a sly smile and went back to making the cake.

"Robin, may I talk to you out in the way of hall?" Starfire asked the Boy Wonder quietly, making sure no one heard her.

"Yeah, sure." Robin shrugged, walking into the hall with Starfire following him.

"So..." Robin started, trying to make a conversation.

"Thank you for the wondrous gift." Starfire thanked, smiling warmly and moving closer to Robin.

"Your welcome." Robin responded, also moving closer. Their faces were only inches apart and Robin could feel Starfire's breath tickling his cheek. Robin slowly closed the gap between them, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss. Starfire was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes and returned the kiss, never wanting this moment to end.

* * *

Honestly, I'm not too proud of it. Well, tell me what you think of it in a review. I never thought I was good with one shots and Teen Titans stories when they have powers, but I thought I should at least try. I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and remember:

**Review!**

Koriand'r Grayson


End file.
